


Saying Goodbye Again

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Henry is walking a little funny. He's moving a little stiffly. And he can't wipe the smile from his face. Joining Chris on the couch after a quick trip to the loo, he curls up against him. "I don't want to go," he says with a sigh.

"And I don't want you to go," Chris says, pulling Henry in even closer and kissing his forehead. "Think we can play hooky and just stay here?"

"Oh absolutely," Henry answers with a firm nod. "I'm quite sure no one would notice. Of course, they may have a problem finding someone that will fit in my super suit." His lips twitch, and he headbutts Chris gently. "It's going to be hard. I'm going to miss you. Isn't it funny how we found each other just as life is taking off for both of us?"

"I think it's Murphy's Law or something like that," Chris says with a smile. "But once you're done with Superman and I'm done with Avengers, maybe we can work it out so we have an entire week at some point." Beyond that, he's not holding out much hope. Not with all the scripts coming their way and how many projects they're already signed on for.

"That would be great," Henry says with another sigh. He smiles, though, swinging up over Chris's lap to face him. It's getting to be one of his favorite positions. "We'll make it work. I'm pretty crazy over you. I'll fight to keep you interested."

"I don't think interest is going to be a problem," Chris says softly, cupping Henry's face and kissing him thoroughly.

To say that Henry loses all awareness of his sore body would be untrue. Spreading himself over Chris's lap stretches his sore, used hole again and strains the muscles put to such hard use over the weekend. But Chris's kiss, his steadying hands on his face make it all worth it and he sinks into the kiss with willing eagerness.

"I can't believe you're mine," Chris whispers in between kiss, licking into Henry's mouth, their tongues tangling, his hands sliding down, over Henry's shoulders and back.

"I love it when you say that," Henry whispers back, his breath coming faster, tongue dancing with Chris's. "I feel like I'm high half the time that I'm with you. It's all so beautifully surreal," he manages between each possessive clash of mouths.

"I'm your own personal drug," Chris grins, kissing Henry, one hand slipping between them to cup the growing bulge between his lover's thighs.

"You're gonna make me have to change before the car comes," Henry says with an answering grin that suggests he doesn't mind at all. His balls are still sore. He doesn't mind that, either, and he rocks into Chris's grip.

"Good," Chris says, pulling back to watch Henry's face as he keeps stroking him through the denim, thumbnail digging into the crown. 

Henry's head drops back, and a clenched-teeth grunt of pain-tinged pleasure forces itself out over his parted lips. "Ahh, Sir, you're going to kill me." He rolls his head back up to look at Chris, staring into his eyes, face flushed, tongue sweeping out to lick his own lips.

"But at least you'll die happy," Chris points out, stroking harder. He grins. "I want you to come for me. In your jeans."

It won't take long. Not with Chris working him so expertly and couching it in just those terms. Riding the sensation, letting it build, Henry finally shudders, his fingers gripping Chris's shoulders as he obeys him.

"Look at that," Chris murmurs, still working Henry through his orgasm, come soaking through denim to wet his hand. "Dirty boy." The pleasure on his face and the sparkle in his eye making it clear he means the words in the very best of ways

Huffing out a breathless laugh, Henry drops his forehead to Chris's shoulder. "You like your boy dirty," he posits, turning his head, burying his face in his dom's neck.

"Yes, I do," Chris says, hissing in a soft breath, his hand still running over Henry's cock. "How much do you like these jeans?" he asks, noting just how worn they are.

"They're favorites, but they're worth a sacrifice to you if you need it." The rubbing is getting uncomfortable, now, his cock sensitive. But Henry isn't going to complain.

Chris is tempted but the last thing he wants to do is destroy a favourite pair of Henry's jeans. "Next time, wear a pair--worn ones--you don't care about," he tells him, his hand finally stilling, just resting over Henry's cock. "I have some very specific plans but I don't want to ruin these."

Henry smiles, nipping at Chris's chin. "I have others," he says softly, pausing for a moment and then continuing. "I know we're still learning how to dance together, but I'm okay with you taking more. Having more control. Taking more liberties than a 'boyfriend' would."

"Even if that means sending you home with the ass torn out of your jeans?" Chris says, biting softly at Henry's mouth

That sends a shiver right straight down Henry's spine. "Yeah," he answers back, "yeah, if you want. I'm ready for more of what you want." He's not sure he's making a lot of sense, but Chris is smart, he'll figure it out.

"Lean back then, on your back, legs on either side of the lounger," Chris orders, figuring the jeans are soft enough he won't need a knife or scissors.

Obeying immediately, his heart in his throat in anticipation, Henry spreads his legs wide, one arm reaching behind him to hold onto the back of the lounger. He licks his lips, eyes on Chris.

Scoring a nail along the seam, Chris watches with satisfaction as the threads break along the crotch of Henry's jeans. It's not simple of course, taking a few more scorings before everything gives, a clear gap between jean and thick seam opening up.

What a strange, amazing feeling it is. Henry's breath hitches, and he looks down, his skin appearing, his cock peeking out as it's freed. "You... I don't think I've ever felt this sexy."

"I wish I could take a picture of you," Chris says. "Like this, spread out on my couch, your cock covered with your come," he murmurs, rubbing his hand over Henry's softening erection.

"You could. I could cover my face." And impossibly there's a slight stirring in his cock.

Chris's breath catches hard as the words filter through. "Seriously?" Why is he even asking? "Hold on." He pushes up from the lounger and grabs his phone from the kitchen counter, standing to straddle the couch again, intending to take the shot from above. "Go ahead. Cover your face

Henry's heart is pounding, This is dangerous. Really not smart. Maybe that's why it's so damn good. He stretches out a little more and covers his face with both arms, hoping he's managed to make a somewhat artful arrangement of it.

"You look incredible," Chris breathes, taking one picture and then another, careful to make sure Henry's got his face completely covered in them. "Spread your legs more..." he orders, wanting one of both cock and hole.

Tilting his hips up and spreading his legs wider, Henry groans as his cock tries desperately to come to attention again. "Death by dom," he whispers, smiling under his folded arms.

Chris grins, snapping the _perfect_ picture. God. His cock straining, so fucking hard, against the zipper of his jeans. "And I haven't even started," he tells Henry.

"That's what I'm counting on," Henry answers, peeking out from underneath one arm and grinning.

Chris sets down the phone and leans down, pulling Henry's arms from his face and kissing him thoroughly.

Flash fire. Henry's wrapping his arms around Chris's neck in a second, biting into his mouth. He. Can't. Get. Enough. It's never been clearer that he's never felt this way before about anyone.

Chris groans into Henry's mouth, licking and sucking right back. Determined to bruise, work be damned. He reaches between them, unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock, and gets lined up, rubbing the head over Henry's hole before pushing in steadily, right past any initial resistance.

Henry arches with the quick burn, sucking in a hard breath and blowing it out slowly. It hurts. And it's so damn good. He whimpers Chris's name, pulling his legs back further to his chest. "Can't get enough of you," Chris whispers, setting up a furious pace, his cock slammed into his boy's hole again and again.

He'd answer, but Henry's a little busy processing sensation. A lot of it. It's overwhelming. _Chris_ is overwhelming in the best way possible, and he closes his eyes and--for a few self-indulgent moments--just lies there and lets himself feel every single pounding drive.

It suddenly occurs to Chris as he's thrusting into Henry, sinking his swollen cock into his boy's body over and over, that this is it. It for another week. It until next weekend. God. The realization slams into him like a ton of bricks and he grips Henry's shoulders, using them for leverage as he fucks into him even harder. Holding nothing back.

It's the ferocity that has Henry tripping down into subspace so fast he's shaking with it. The pain-laced pleasure adds to his beautiful disorientation, Chris's name tripping off of his tongue over and over and over like a litany.

"You're mine," Chris whispers, driving hard towards his own orgasm. "Don't ever forget it. Mine. My boy." The words spiking his arousal so violently that he _howls_ as he comes, cock spurting hot and thick and wet inside _his_ hole.

Henry's busy breathing or he'd answer that. He'd tell him just _how_ much he belongs to Chris. As it is, he takes the pounding he's given, almost sobbing with pleasure when Chris comes inside him.

Chris kisses Henry, kisses him so hard his teeth ache with it and then, still panting, orders him, "Stay right there." He pulls out and walks off in the direction of his bedroom, his jeans still open, his cock still glistening wet.

Henry watches him go, his body awash in afterglow, his heart still pounding. He's overwhelmed, as he has been so many times since meeting this amazing man, and he's going to enjoy every moment. Every. Beautiful. Incredible. Moment.

Chris comes back with a red latex plug in his hand, not even bothering to try and hide it. "I was saving this for a special occasion, but this might be it," he says, straddling the daybed again and leaning over Henry as he presses the tip to his hole and works it in right to the base. "You're to keep that in," he says. "As long as you can manage. I want to know you kept my come inside you, marking you. When you get to your hotel, after your flight, you can take it out."

Henry shudders. Again. Chris really is going to kill him. He nods, first, and then manages to speak, though his voice is rough with his attempts to stay present and avoid tripping over into subspace. "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy." Chris smiles. "Do you want me to lend you a pair of jeans?" he asks, well aware his lover still has to make it home.

"No. No, thanks. I've gotten used to the idea of driving home like this. Like you wanted me, bare ass against the seats."

Chris groans at the imagery. "You're going to be the death of me," he says with a smile, sitting down and pulling Henry up to meet him, his arms wrapped around his boy.

Laying his head on Chris's shoulder, Henry lets himself relax, just for a few more minutes, though the plug in his ass certainly isn't to be forgotten. "I was just thinking the same thing about you. I don't want to go, damn it."

"I know. I don't want you to go either," Chris says, holding Henry even tighter. "But we'll be together again soon and you can call me whenever you want. Text me."

"Prepare to be pestered within an inch of tolerance," Henry says with a chuckle, rubbing his cheek against Chris's. "I should probably buy another copy of Thor. I've about worn mine out."

Chris laughs. "I wish you could come to the Avengers premiere with me," he says, the downside of being so firmly in the closet hitting him hard. "You'd love it. It's brilliant."

"I've gotten an invitation,' Henry says, "I can't imagine how hard that would be, though. Being so close and yet so far. What do you think?" 

Standing up, Henry works on getting his equilibrium back, the strange draft from the hole in his jeans making him blush.

"I think it would make for some pretty hot foreplay. Just think what we'd be like by the time we finally got together," Chris says with a grin, hand still on Henry's hip, needing to touch him, unwilling let go until he truly has to.

"Oh hell, I hadn't thought of it like that. You're right. I'll come, then, if you agree." Henry grins down at him, then glances down at his jean. He squeezes around the plug and exhales slowly. "It's going to be a long trip," he says with a smile, reaching out to wrap some of Chris's hair around his finger.

"You're going to make me keep the long hair, aren't you?" Chris says with a smile, pulling Henry in close again even as they make their way to the front door.

Leaning against him, dragging his feet a little if truth be told, Henry grins. "Whenever possible."

That grin. It turns Chris inside out. "I'm going to miss you so much," he whispers, brushing their lips together.

"I'll email you so much you won't have time to miss me," Henry insists, murmuring against his lips. "I'm going to miss you," he echoes.

"Call me when you get in?" Chris says. "Just so I know you're safe?"

Henry nods, wrapping his arms around Chris one more time to hug him. "I will." He never knew leaving somewhere could be so hard.


End file.
